Another Day
by The Heir of Seth
Summary: This is my first Advance Wars fanfic so please dont be brutal... Anyway I would really appreciate any responses you guys make to me about my stories and also im rewritting it as I speak but it's gonna take a while. Woot first revised chapter is up :D


Disclaimer: I don't own Advance Wars in any way shape or form. But I do own my character Seth Iruka. And I don't own Sirius Iruka, that would be The Morrigan's Prophecy's character.

**Road Trip**

It was a refreshing and cloudy morning west most outside of the lost fortress region in a small town of Orange Star. It was time for the Orange Star University to start training they're new CO's for their military. All was quiet till about 9:15 in the morning when two people, made it impossible for everyone else in the neighbor hood to sleep in. A man by the name of Seth Iruka had started yelling at his sister Sirius Iruka because, well just read lol.

"Yo Sirius are you ready yet?! We're going to be late if you don't move it!" Seth yelled looking quite tired of waiting for a certain late young lady.

"Nearly Seth!" Sirius yelled back with an annoyed tone.

"Well hurry up will you!" He yelled back with an annoyed tone also.

"Alright I'm ready. Let's go." Said Sirius happily as she came outside the front door and locked it.

"Then let's go. Let's take my car, ok?" Seth said as he wandered outside.

"Wait! Where's your armband you always wear?" She asked trying to make him feel stupid and following him around outside.

"…" He looked at her and thought for a moment. Then he remembered he had it in his jacket pocket and pulled it out. "Here it is." He said with a stupid grin.

"Ok good. We don't want you forgetting your most prized possession, again." She teased at him.

"Oh shut up. That was the one and only time I misplaced it." He said defensively.

"Yeah, yeah sure." Sirius said back to him with a victorious grin.

"Whatever. However if we don't hurry we'll be late and we will have to wait _another_ year, to become CO's in the Orange Star army." Seth said impatiently as he puts his armband on his right arm and walked towards his car.

"Ok, but I'm driving!" She said back to me with a hopeful expression on her face holding the keys happily.

"Nope sorry. Not after what happened last time." He said in an as-of-a-matter-a-fact tone while snatching the keys away from her.

"Awww. But that was only one time…" She replied back to him with a frown.

"Yeah I know but I'm gonna be mean and tease you for it like you've teased me for the past year about my armband." Seth said with a smile.

"Aw. Phooey." She said staring at the ground.

"Well come on, Sirius." He said starting the car motioning to the seat next to his.

It is a two door red painted car with an orange star on its sides, rugged kind of car. Many wouldn't think it would be able to run let alone have a nitrous inside it to make it go over 150 mph. Without the nitrous it can go at least 80 to 90 mph.

"Ok." She said with a sigh of defeat and hopped into the car next to him and strapped on the seat belt.

"Ok lets go." Seth said.

And just after he said that they sped off to the University of Orange Star.

And Seth did just that. Lucky for him he outfitted his car as an I-pod compatible and Seth just remembered that detail. As they sped off for OSU, Seth decided to listen to some music along the way.

"Hey, mind if I play my Powerman 5000 playlist?" Seth asked Sirius hopefully over the loud motor.

"Sure." Sirius said happily, thankful that some music is gonna be played.

The song 'Nobodies Real - Powerman 5000' began to play.

"Ah some music finally. I can't stand silence." Sirius said with delight on her face.

"So what do you think is going to be your specialty for units?" Seth asked Sirius curiously turning down the music low enough so they can hear each other.

"I'm not really sure but I've always liked the heavy hitting units like the medium tank, rockets, battleships, subs etc…. What about your favorite units Seth?" She said with a meh sound.

"My favorites would be the fast and nimble units. Like the battle copters, small tanks, recons, infantry, cruisers, Artillery etc …." He said with a smirk.

"Well as soon as we learn everything we need to know about commanding I'm so gonna challenge you to a war room simulation." She said with a cocky grin.

"Really? I'd like to see you try and beat my units." He said boastfully.

"Well, I do believe I smell a challenge, a small challenge but at least it's something." She said with a challenging look.

"Very well, you're on sis. But don't expect me to go easy on you." Seth said with a sly grin.

"Ha. I'd expect you to lose big time to me." Sirius said gleefully.

Time: 12:30 p.m.

Place: Somewhere on the highway to OSU

"Ugh. At this rate we're never gonna get there in time! CAN WE MOVE IT ALONG PLEASE?!" Seth yelled angrily at the other drivers.

"AW SHUT UP YOU STUPID KID!!" The other drivers yelled back.

"Kid?!... Ohhh they are so dead. Hang on Sirius, we're gonna take the scenic route." He said with a twitching eyebrow and a vein popping out of his head.

"Wait! What?!" She managed to say before they sped off onto the dirt country.

"HAHAHAHAHA!!" Seth laughed as he drove across the country side.

"You may be a kick ass driver but don't ever do that again without telling me, or I will kick your ass next time you do." She said with a threatening glare.

"Alright, I get it. I won't do it again unless I get your permission. Say what are you looking at the sky for?" He said trying to make sure he doesn't get beaten to death.

"Those clouds look a little weird don't they?" Sirius asked her younger brother.

"Um I really can't look. I need to keep my eyes on the land ahead of us and off the skies." He said kind of flatly.

"Well then I'll take a picture, and you can see it later." She said as she took the picture.

After about 20 minutes of senseless arguing over if the cake or the pie is better or if the cake or the pie is a lie or not, they arrive at OSU.

"Wow we're here already? That was fast." Seth said sounding amazed.

"Well you did take the 'scenic route'." Sirius said.

"Yeah but I expected it to a bit longer than that." He said kind of disappointed.

It seemed the trip was not as long as they had thought to reach OSU. They thought it was the music that made things seem to go by faster, but it was in fact a work of great power to get them there for reasons unknown. However they could not help but notice that OSU was a greatly huge place, and a lot of people were there too. But they all looked like they were from different countries like Green Earth, Blue Moon, or Yellow Comet. Except for a few who had the same look as Seth and Sirius.

"Well sorry but I don't drive as fast or as crazy as you, O queen of speeding." Seth said trying to stifle the last part with a sneeze.

But it was no good, Sirius knew that he hadn't been sick for a very long time. So she bonked him on the head.

"OW!" He yelled in pain.

"Whatever, I'm just glad we're here. Say, who's that?" She said with a look of interest.

"Who?" He responded to her question tending to his lump on his head.

A man dressed in a blue jump suit came up to them both. He had black hair, and he looked like he was in his 20's.

"May I take your bags?" The man asked.

"Yes please." Sirius said jumping up happily.

"No thank you, I think we got it." Seth said kindly to the man.

"Are you sure?" He asked.

"Yup. Thank you for the gesture though." Seth said to him, as he said this however Sirius looked at him with a how could you face.

He then walked off towards the university. 'So that's them eh? I expected them both to be older than that.' The man thought to himself quietly.

"I hate carrying heavy stuff." Sirius said whining back at the car full of junk they had.

"Come on we both agreed to carry our own stuff right? Besides, you do want your stuff where _you_ want it right?" He said putting quite the emphases on the word you.

"Ok, ok. Besides I wonder who that guy was." She said in defeat.

"Don't know, but he looked familiar." Seth said looking kind of confused.

After they had gotten everything off and out of the car a woman appeared that they had never seen before. She had hair that was yellow as it could be. She was wearing a purple dress along with a purple hat, and she spoke with a very polite manner.

"Excuse me, but are Seth Iruka and Sirius Iruka?" The women asked calmly.

"Yup. That's us." Sirius said happily.

"Ah good. I'm Commander Nell, and welcome to Orange Star University. We've been expecting the both of you." She said with a kind smile.

"Wait, your commander Nell?!" Seth asked her with a look of seriousness on his face.

"Yup." Sirius said happily holding out her hand in friendship.

"It's an honor to meet you, commander." Seth said saluting.

"Please don't salute me. I don't like salutes. They make me feel old. Same goes for saying ma'am." She said with a look of disgust that he saluted and shaking Sirius's hand.

"Oh sorry." He said kind of feeling stupid.

"It's ok, when the two of you become officers here, you'll get what I mean." Nell said with a sweat-drop.

"Yes ma'am err… I mean Nell." Seth said trying to get used to this idea.

"Ok that we've met each other, should we get onto getting everyone's rooms? Because they look a little restless." Nell said with a happy look on her face.

"Oh, your right. Let's get going. Come on Sirius." Seth said calmly.

"But what about our stuff?" She said back to him.

"Don't worry. We have our own staff members carry everything the students have to their rooms, and after they do I assign you to your rooms and bingo it's all a nice neat bundle." Nell said with a smile.

And so they went off to get everyone their rooms but first they needed to get everyone together on one spot. Which proved to be not easy for Nell and the others, although Sirius and Seth did try to help them.

Keeperofthescarf: Thank you for your response and I will try to make the change to future submissions, and also thank you for your encouraging response. I have incorperated your responce ideas into the revised as you can see. :D

Well that's it for now hope you guys enjoyed the revised chapter one. Also I'm open to ideas at the moment for my plot line, so give a shout if you've got something for the plot. And for those of you who think this, yes i did this storyline idea from CO Mel. If you haven't read his fan fics you really ought to if you love or even like advance wars or manga. Seth 2.0 here over and out.

People Notes: This is where i write what people look like for my fic for now until i can figgure out how to get a dossier up and such.

Seth: He has a calm collected look on his face and a happy disposition. He had brown short hair and brown goatee facial hair. He wears a hawaiian shirt with a dark green Hawaiian tree pattern on it, cargo pants with an orange and white camo pattern on it, . He also had an I-pod which has over 1,000 songs on it.

Sirius: She has a happy go lucky disposition about everything like her brother and her face usually looked calm and collected again like her brother. She wears a black tank top, regular blue jeans, combat boots, dog tags, and carries her samurai sword around everywhere.

By the way guys these are just their temporary outfits before they get their permanent uniforms for the story. Kind of like how a beta goes for a video game with beta character's clothes.


End file.
